dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tears of the Fallen
Warning: Rated "Adult" for safety, due to dark themes and violence. There may also be some bad language. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons. Tears of the Fallen Chapter One: Beginning It was in the late evening. The sunset was nearing its end, enlighting the distant horizont in a faint magenta. Stars were twinkling, and the moon was now shining in the darkblue nightsky. Every so often a gentle nightbreeze would blow by, causing most of the forest's plantlife to sway along with it, as if in a silent melody. Animals of various kinds could be heard making noises from their respective nests, further adding to the nocturnal beauty. Life seemed to be triving. To anyone who knew how to appreciate nature and all it's inhabitants, this was a truly beautiful sight. Unfortunately, not all beautiful things lasts, and not all living beings are given an easy start on life. This was quickly proven when a much louder and much more unwelcoming noise announced it's presence. *CRACK!* The tree first dented, then shattered from the impact, as the hand that hit it easily tore through the bark and further into the core, sending pieces and splinters of wood flying everywhere and in all directions. But the loud noise didn't stop here, it far from did. *CRACK!* *BAM!* *CRASH!* Again and again, the hand slammed through the massive plant, and this time the tree clearly didn't hold to it, as it slowly fell through the air until it landed hard on the grass-covered ground, causing small tremors and making debris fly in all directions. The animal-life, upon hearing the ruskus quickly scattered, with some hiding wherever they could in the vegetation, while others went into defense mode and looked around them frantically, as if trying to figure out where the annoying sound originated from. However, if one thougt the sound of a large crashing tree was annoying, if not a little dirsturbing, then the sound that was about to come next, was definitely a living nightmare in itself. An extremely loud, ear-piercing, earth-shattering, deafning and almost ungodly shriek tore through the air, which was quickly followed by a blindingly bright rainbow-colored light and what appeared to a shockwave, that sent everything within five miles flying as was it nothing but paper. The animals, now scared beyond belief, ran, flew, climbed, jumped and crawled away from the apparent danger as fast their bodies could allow, all thoughts of terriotal agressiveness now gone. These who didn't make it, was merely thrown away, as if a mighty hurricane had just caught hold of them. The rainbowish light, which lasted no more than about five to ten minutes, eventually faded away along with the shockwave, until they were completely gone, leaving the whole place in dark twilight once more. The howling shriek who not too long ago had threatned to pierce the soundbarrier, soon took same path, altough not to the same extent, because instead of going away completely, the noise merely decreased into what sounded like a pained sobbing and hysterical wailing. Where there that had once been a part of a serene-looking forest was now an area of complete devastation and destruction. The ground was scorched black, the rocks had been blown to rubble, and trees had become nothing but ash and dust. Right in the middle of the scene, a medium-sized crater was situated. If anyone, especially a sentient life ever where to lay his or her eyes upon the crazy mess that stood out before them, be it a Human, a Dwarf, or an Elf, heck even a Orc...then that person would likely both guess and believe this to be the resulting war-zone after what seemed to be many dozens of fighting Ogres, angrily warring against some other sentient Race, perhaps Orcs. Or maybe a Dragon or a Giant who woke up in a bad mood? Who knew. Whatever the case, it would certainly sound possible, if not downright plausible. But if this was what everyone would assume this to be...then they had no idea just how damned wrong they all were. Because this destruction, this insane act of mass-devastation...were by no means the deed of a Dragon or a Giant. Nor was it done by some unruly bunch of Orcs and Ogres.